1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention pertains to polyurethane foams prepared from polyol dispersions having as the dispersed phase solids derived from polyisocyanate polyaddition. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a process for preparing such foams wherein a carboxylic acid is added to the polyol dispersion prior to reaction with isocyanate to produce polyurethane foams. The invention further pertains to a method for reducing and/or stabilizing polyisocyanate polyaddition polymer polyol dispersion viscosity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyurethane foams are well established items of commerce. Such foams are generally prepared by the reaction of a polyisocyanate, i.e. an organic isocyanate having two or more isocyanate groups per molecule, with a polyol, generally a hydroxyl functional polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol. By controlling the functionality of the isocyanate and the molecular weight and functionality of the polyol, polyurethane foams ranging from exceptionally soft, flexible foams to quite rigid foams may be prepared.
In order to increase the mechanical properties of polyurethane foams, it has become commonplace to utilize polyols containing dispersed solids. Common polyol dispersions are, for example, the so-called "graft polyols" which are stable dispersions of vinyl polymers, generally homopolymers or copolymers of acrylonitrile and styrene. Such polyols can increase the load bearing capacity of polyurethane foams, for example, when used as the sole polyol component or in admixture with conventional polyether polyols. Other polyols, for example polyester polyols may be added to these mixtures as well, as can also chain extenders such as short chain diols, diamines, or alkanolamines.
Recently, polyol dispersions containing polyisocyanate polyaddition products as the dispersed phase have become commercially available. These dispersions are prepared, for example, by reacting a polyisocyanate with itself or an active hydrogen compound, generally in situ in a polyol. Thus isocyanates may be reacted with themselves (trimerized) to form polyisocyanurate (PID) dispersions; with hydrazine to form polyhydrazodicarbonamide (PHD) dispersions; with amines to form polyurea dispersions (PUD); with alkanolamines to form polyurethane urea dispersions and with primary hydroxyl polyols to form polyurethane dispersions (PURD). When reacted with di- and trialkanolamines, the dispersions are termed PIPA polyols by those skilled in the art. Such polyisocyanate addition products, used in its general sense to include all of the above dispersions (PID, PUD, PHD, PURD, PIPA) may have shorter process cycles than graft polyols and be more economical to produce. The properties of foams prepared from such dispersions also have different physical properties, in particular enhanced fire retardancy, and in general may require different formulations.
It has been discovered that many polyisocyanate polyaddition polyol dispersions exhibit changing viscosities following preparation. In particular, the viscosities may increase with respect to time. Low and constant viscosities are desirable. It has further been found that polyurethane foams prepared from such dispersions produce tight foams which may also shrink after foaming. To overcome these drawbacks, special silicone surfactants and narrow formulation ranges have been required. In some cases, in addition to water as a reactive blowing agent, air frothing of the unreacted polyol/polyisocyanate mixture is necessary. Such procedures have limited the commercialization of these polyols or increased processing and equipment costs.